Meant to Be
by PaJamas
Summary: James always knew that he was meant to be with Lily, now it's their 7th year and he has to convince her...rating for later chpts.
1. an introduction

Meant to Be  
  
BY: PaJamas Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter or anyone that is in the books. This is the only time I'm writing this. I hate having to repeat myself.  
  
A/N: When I have one of these I'll try to keep it short and to the point. Thanks for reading! I love you guys!  
  
This fic is from both Lily and James' point of view. I'll indicate when I change them. Story Time:  
  
::LILY'S POV::  
Dangerous. That was the only word to describe the seductive James Potter. His shaggy, black hair fell infront of the most perfect shade of hazel, usually accompanied by a dazzeling smile that was contagoues.  
Dangerous was the word because that's what I felt when I was near him. My senses would muddle together and I got the feeling that, even if it was amazing to be near him, I felt naughty, like I'd get caught and be handed a detention, even if I wasn't doing anything, just by being in his presence. And, Oh Lord, did it feel good to be near him. Even if he was a bit of a wanker at first...  
  
::JAMES' POV::  
"Perfection" was an understatement.  
Her eyes were a particular shade of jade that was unmatched by any semi-precious gem. Thick red hair with streaks of honey gold made her hair gleam. Sometimes she left it down to fall around her shoulders in loose curls. Soft, satin skin the color of cream. Unblemished. No scars. Nothing.  
There was only one name and smile that fit this description: Lily Evans.  
She was the smartest witch in our class. The entire school, when she was eleven. She hated me for the first six years of our relationship, I however knew that no matter how much she denied it we were meant to be. That's how we ended up. Together. Forever. Until the end of time.  
  
A/N: After that, Since you have all read the descriptions of the characters a thousand times, I'm gonna save you that annoying part. I'll only describe: clothes or if I have to make a point. Remember please review! I like to get feedback. The next chapters I'll try to make longer. And if you have any ideas that you'd like me to put in the story I'd be glad to try and put them in.  
  
Thanks for reading, See ya on the flip side! -PaJamas! 


	2. Head Boy?

Meant to Be…

By: PaJamas

As hard as it was to start her homework Lily Evans needed to get a few things out. At a particular person. This person, however, was nowhere to be found and she didn't want to tell him exactly what she thought of him.

Sure the idiot had captured her fancy during their fifth year, but that didn't mean that she wanted him around her all the time. He was mean, arrogant, bossy, and more than a little like sin. She hated the man he had become. Hating the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about the wanker and everything that he'd said to her over the years. Flattery was a beginning conversation starter between them. After which she would shoot him down again. Over the years she'd seen girls think they could change him. Not likely. Over and over it had happened. Poor things. They didn't really think that they could change an idiot like Potter, did they?

But really! He was exasperating! She hated him. How he made her feel. Idiot! He had no idea that all the flattery and smiles he'd bestowed upon her over the years had made her smile later. So, when in seventh year, James Potter had changed. He'd changed for the better. It was an amazing thing.

She had sat in the head compartment waiting for the head boy. Her head snapped up when the door slide open. Remus Lupin walked in with his friends. "Lupin. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just wandering in to see if you knew who the head boy was. It doesn't look like he's arrived yet."

"No idea. I'm hoping it's not-"

"Hello all! Ah. Wonderful! Lily. It's so smashing that you've been made head girl! Congratulation!"

"-Diggory. Dammit."

A grin spread across the faces of Sirius Black and James Potter. James turned to Amos. "Now Amos, you're not going to sit on your laurels and let Lily do all the work this year, are you? That wouldn't be doing your head boy duties."

A/N: I know this isn't long, but I had to get something out for those of you who still read this story. Thanks.


	3. picnic

Meant to Be

Chapter One

**A/N: hey guys. I really didn't like the way this chapter was before so I changed it to coincide with this really good idea that I've got in my head. I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up really soon. Promise.**

James POV

We lay by the lake on a checkered blanket and a picnic basket. She had a dazzling smile on her face from some compliment or comment or…something I'd given her.

With a laugh we recounted most of my in-complimentary mis-adventures. I love her laugh, full of life and sunshine. It lights up her eyes, those beautiful, amazing eyes.

With that laughing smile she said, "James…wake up." Why was McGonagall's voice coming from that gorgeous mouth? "Potter, I know Ms. Evans is nice to look at, but you must-"

:CRASH:

"-WAKE UP!" Sighed an exasperated Transfiguration professor. "Potter, you get an extra essay on today's topic. I want two feet by Wednesday. Class dismissed."

As the class packed up their belongings of various shapes and sizes and filed noisily into the hallway. James asked, "What's with McGonagoll? She's never talked to me like that before, much less give me an extra essay. She PMS-ing?"

"Well, I-" Sirius was cut off by a melodic voice behind him. The three boys turned (A/N: Peter's in a different class. He couldn't handle NEWT level Transfiguration.) to find the Lily Evans standing, arms crossed and stern look on her face.

"Just because she yells at you doesn't mean that she's PMS-ing, you idiots. Not everything is about you morons." Lily threw her glossy hair over her shoulder and brushed her long bangs from infront of her eyes, a move, which James watched avidly, and walked away with her best friends. Lindsey, who was from America and was half-and-half, and Riley, who was exactly what her namesake implied, she was a pure blood from London. (A/N: use your imagination to imagine what they look like. That's your assignment as you read this. PaJamas over and out.)

"What is with her?" James sighed as her pushed a hand through his hair.

"Prongs, I've said it before and I'll say it again: that girl does not like you. Not one bit. It doesn't and won't matter that you've been changing yourself for her all bloody summer. It won't matter until she sees that you've done it for her and only her. You, man, are blind and dumb."

"Thank you for the observation Padfoot." Thanked Remus as they continued down the hall to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

For the rest of the day James Potter thought of only the beautiful Lily Evans and how he could get her attention. The day sped by with Lily glaring at the Marauders and laughing with her friends.

Seven o'clock rolled around and Lily went to her Heads' meeting with Amos Diggory. An hour later she came storming back into the Gryffindor common room muttering something about Amos Diggory being even more dense and self-absorbed than James Potter and his big head…

Hearing this seemed to perk James up a little bit, but it still made him sad to think that there was actually someone out there more stupid then himself that was drawing Lily's attention away from him.

Lily sighed and flopped down on the couch next to her two best friends. They looked at her and smiled. "What's up, Lils?" was the question directed at her from Riley.

"I cannot believe that there is someone more dense then Potter. It's insane. Really, Amos is…well, for lack of a better phrase, a self-absorbed idiot who has no concept of the real world. Even Potter know that he can't be the center of the world forever."

"Sounds to me that someone is gaining a little respect for a certain Quidditch captain." Came the singsong reply from Lindsey.

"No! Don't say that," groaned Lily, "I'm gonna go to bed. Are you guys done with all your homework?"

"LIL!" cried Riley; "I'm surprised at you. It's the first day of classes and we got homework in every class and yours' is all done. That's crazy. I'm gonna wait until inspiration strikes."

"Yeah? When do you usually get that?" questioned Lindsey.

"Well, I like to call it 'last minute panic.' It's really quite handy." Riley grinned at her friends.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Lily said," I'll see you two in the morning. Dealing with Amos is very tiring. I might have to try and get Dumbledore to make someone else head boy. Someone that doesn't make my brain hurt just listening to them."

"All right. See ya Lil." Was the response from her two best friends who had decided that Lily's speech was too long for their liking…or attention span.

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm doing this fic in present time, because I never lived in the 70's. And if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me.

See ya on the flip side!

PaJamas!


	4. Friends?

Meant to Be

Chapter 3

A/N: I know. I gotta update more. Writers' block sucks people.

Weeks went by with professors piling on homework, late night study sessions and prefect meetings. No one knew better than Lily Evans that the world was unfair. She was doing her head girl duties AND Amos' head boy duties, as he was too busy abusing his head boy powers (i.e. bringing girls and such to the head dorms).

Riley had found a boyfriend (whom she refused to talk about) and Lindsey had started quidditch practice. Now, not only was Lily working too hard, but she hardly saw her friends. On top of not seeing her friends and having all those extra duties she couldn't seem to stop becoming distracted whenever a certain group came gallivanting through the Gryffindor common room.

They were loud and made scenes, large ones, ones that were unavoidable because she was head girl and couldn't just let them run around and be stupid, wrecking the furniture and such. Lily had kept track of how many detentions she'd given them, 27. Each.

Then came the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, on a sunny day in the middle of October. Lily found herself wandering around without a friend in the world, hers were off with some people she didn't know and didn't care to know. So she wandered around the tiny village, and eventually found her way to the shrieking shack, where she found the marauders. They stopped joking the moment Sirius looked up and found her watching them.

"Thought you'd be hanging around with your friends, Evans" said Peter from where they had been wrestling on the ground.

"Yeah, I would've thought that too until I was rudely informed this morning that they were going to go and hang out with Angella Parker and her stupid little friends. Seriously, I have no idea how those girls make it through their classes, all they do is sit around and flirt. I bet they flirt some of those nerdy-looking guys into doing their homework for them. I cannot believe that my so-called friends would ditch me for some…some…" Lily trailed off as she realized who sitting before her and listening to her rants.

Remus smiled, "Hey, it's okay. You've got us. Besides, it sounds like you need a change of environment."

"Yeah, you're right. I do. I've gotta talk to Dumbledore about getting someone else to be head boy, Amos isn't doing anything. I do rounds every night, by myself; I plan prefect meetings, run them and then dish out responsibilities." Lily turned to look at the four boys from under her lashes, "Would you guys like to…hang out with…me then? Of course, you can say no, I mean, there's no possible way we could all get along. C'mon we've treated each other like crap for six years…and there's no one I have more fun trading blows with, than you guys…so…would you like to hang out with me? Help me loosen up a bit. I'm a bit of a downer, if you know what I mean…"

"I dunno Evans. We'd have to think up a nickname for you and swear you to secrecy for all the rule-breaking we do. You'd have to give us less detention…" Sirius replied.

"You know you love the detentions Padfoot, they give you a chance to catch up with your favorite teachers." James grinned at his best mate.

"So, what do you say? Wanna hang out then?"

Now, here's the part I need some help with. Do you want:  
A. Lily to just randomly to become friends with them

B. Lily to become friends with them, but they have complications (i.e. fights and such)

C. Lily's friends to see the error of their ways -or-

D. other (please specify)

That would help me a whole lot.

I'm going to work on getting a longer chapter next. My mom's in the hospital so I gotta go help and such.

See ya on the flip side.


End file.
